El nacimiento de un jardín de cristal
by Naofu
Summary: Drabble NozoEli


_Hola! aquí les dejo un drabble NozoEli~ lo escribí hace un tiempo como regalo a mi musa~_

 _Love Live no me pertenece._

* * *

—Las cité aquí porque tengo una idea para una canción.

Umi y Maki miraban interrogantes a la pelimorada, ¿A qué se debía tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no había citado a las demás?

—Solo las cité a ustedes porque quiero que lo mantengan como secreto de las demás, al menos de Elicchi.

Respondió la pregunta no verbal de sus amigas, al ver que seguían viéndola sin entender nada, les extendió una hoja donde contenía el borrador de la letra que había escrito. La primera en leer fue la pelirroja, mientras pasaba los versos el tono de su rostro comenzaba a hacerle competencia al de su cabello, cuando terminó cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—Pero qué demo... ¡Nozomi! —fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios a pesar de que tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, la peliazul al ver la reacción de la menor, se acercó y comenzó a leer. Palabra por palabra, cada vez respiraba mas agitada, tratando de mantener la compostura, al terminar, aparentando estar indignada habló.

—Esto es demasiado indecente.

Nozomi veía divertida las expresiones de sus amigas, pero al parecer seguían sin entender de que rayos iba todo, así que trató de explicarse.

—Verán, la verdad es que amo a Eli —al escuchar aquella declaración las menores la miraron fijamente, aunque ellas lo sospechaban no esperaban que se los dijera directamente, la mayor tomo un respiró y siguió— y con esta canción me gustaría tantear terreno —bajó la mirada, tomando la mayor fuerza posible para no quebrarse— no podría soportar un rechazo directo, ¿Saben? —miró a sus amigas de forma suplicante— espero puedan ayudarme.

—Nozomi... —la tsundere no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras le habían llegado, obviamente ayudaría a su amiga— cuenta conmigo.

—Y conmigo —la peliazul no se quedó atrás, seguía avergonzada pero eso no le impediría ayudar a la figura maternal de u's —sigue pareciéndome algo desvergonzada, pero debo admitir que está bien hecha, quizás algunos cambios en algunos versos y quedaría perfecta.

—Gracias chicas.

Y sin decir mas se pusieron manos a la obra.

Pasaron unos días, el trío se había puesto de acuerdo para que aquel día la rubia y la pelimorada pudieran cantar la canción sin parecer algo forzado. Tocó el timbre, comenzaba el ensayo y Maki con Umi llamaron la atención de las demás.

—Chicas —habló la pianista— hay una nueva canción en la que hemos trabajado.

—Y como es algo mas madura hemos decidido que deberían intentar cantarla Eli y Nozomi —la arquera le dio una mirada cómplice a la mayor y siguió— si no sale bien ya probamos otra pareja.

—Si ustedes lo dicen —la rubia miró a su mejor amiga y la invitó a pasar al frente— solo pongan la música y pasen la letra, veremos que sale de todo esto.

Una nerviosa Umi se acercó y le entregó el cuaderno donde estaba anotada la letra, la ex-presidenta ni se molestó en leerla antes de que la música comenzara.

 _Cuando tus ojos llenos de nostalgia._

 _Se pierden buscando en la distancia._

 _Me siento tan solitaria._

 _Quiero decirte "estoy justo aquí"._

La rubia al cantar aquella estrofa comenzó a notar que la letra era diferente a las que u's normalmente cantaba, era mas "romántica".

 _Aah~ Las dos solas._

 _En el jardín de cristal._

La pelimorada estudiaba cada movimiento, cada reacción en el rostro de la rubia, y al notar el ligero sonrojo sonrió.

 _No hay nadie mas mas._

 _No necesitamos a nadie mas._

Eli ya no podía ocultar su sonrojo, aquella letra hacia mención de dos chicas que se necesitaban. Miró a su amiga quien le devolvió la mirada, una mirada misteriosa pero atrayente.

 _Quiero florecer como si estuviera a punto de quebrarme._

Cantaron ahora las dos juntas. Se había formado un ambiente extraño, no incómodo, pero si fuera de lo común, las demás musas observaban embobadas la batalla de miradas entre sus dos amigas. La canción siguió, ambas se coqueteaban disimuladamente, hasta que llegó el verso que mas le interesaba a la pelimorada.

 _Estoy enamorada._

Eli miró fijamente a Nozomi, aquello era una confesión indirecta.

 _Enamorada._

Respondió Nozomi con la misma intensidad.

 _De una chica._

Siguió la rubia, no podía callar mas aquellas palabras.

 _De una chica..._

Dejó al aire la pelimorada, no aguantaba mas, paró de cantar y se acercó a la ex-presidenta, quien en silencio observaba cada movimiento de la mayor. Poco a poco fue acercando sus rostros y una rubia desesperada terminó por cortar la distancia. El beso era lento, cargado de emociones, sueños y miedos, Nozomi mordió el labio inferior de la chica que tenía delante, pidiendo permiso para poder invadir con su lengua, la menor sin pensarlo dos veces le dejó el paso libre.

— ¡Umi-chan! —un gritó las trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sonrojadas ambas desviaron la mirada y se separaron.

—Chicas, creo que debemos dejar a estas adolescentes hormonales a solas para que puedan hablar.

Dijo la pelinegra haciendo que todas las chicas salieran de la azotea dejándolas en un silencio incómodo.

—Esto, yo... —comenzó a hablar la pelimorada pero las palabras no salían, al menos ya estaba segura que no le era indiferente a su amiga, le había correspondido el beso, tragó saliva y mirándola directamente siguió— te amo Eli.

Eli abrió los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se acercó nuevamente a la mayor y cuando estaba por volver a cerrar la distancia, susurró.

—También te amo, Nozomi.

Al parecer, el plan de Nozomi, había funcionado.


End file.
